The Tales of a Marine
by squeezycheese
Summary: My first fanfiction so be nice.Tells the tale of Captain Daniel Watson of Bravo company 54th marine regiment in the battle of installation 04.Sorry if there inconsistencies in the story.Enjoy and read and review better than title suggests.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tales of a Marine **

**Authors note-**This is my first story ever so be nice with the reviews.

I don't own halo, if I did then all brutes would be called chucky, grunts would command the army rather than being cannon fodder and many characters would not be dead. So read and review!

**Chapter 1 Pillar of Autumn **

**Captain Daniel Watson**

Captain Daniel Watson woke to find his second in command first lieutenant Samantha Brown standing over him a quirky smile on her face. Riddell had served in the marines for years of his life, he was twenty two, had brown hair and eyes and came from Newcastle, a city on Earth. His second in command had served years and was twenty one, had blond hair, blue eyes and also came from Newcastle. They were childhood friends and had fought together against insurrectionists, then covenant. They had also dated the last two years. "You going to get up?" she asked him "no I like the view down here", he replied jokily. They both chuckled at that, however she then hauled him out of his bed "come on the captain wants to see you right now" she told him while leading him out the door. The captain of the ship was Jacob Keyes, a veteran officer and the ship was fleeing from the destruction of Reach at the hands of the covenant. The two officers passed soldiers and crewmen going about there jobs as the ship exited arrived at the bridge and the marine on guard saluted "hello chip" Watson said as he passed private chip two officers got onto the bridge and walked up to the distinctive figure of Keyes. He was talking to the ships A.I Cortana " so where do we stand" the captain asked the A.I

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS-class battle groups, make it 3 capital ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us." Replied the A.I, "well that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha, I want everyone at there stations." the captain said to the A.I "everyone sir?" asked Cortana "everyone" confirmed the Captain. After he said this he and the bridge crew rushed about to there stations. "And Cortana" said the captain "hmm" replied the A.I "give our friends a warm welcome" "I've already begun" she replied. The captain then turned to me and Samantha "captain I need your company to guard airlocks twenty to thirty", he told me calmly. "Sir yes sir!" I shouted before leaving the bridge, followed by Samantha.

When we left the bridge me and Samantha sprinted to the area of the hangar where my company, Bravo company 54th marine regiment was gathered. "Alright marines we got a job to do, we are to hold airlocks twenty to thirty from covenant boarders. So we are going to kill some stinking covenant, am I right marines!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "Oorah!" was the shouted reply "platoon and squad leaders to me!" I shouted at the company. So three lieutenants and six sergeants came to me. They were lieutenant Fredrick Williams, a twenty year old soldier who was new and untested, Lieutenant Sara Nichols a twenty five year old veteran of some skirmishes with rebels and the old man. The units affectionate name for Lieutenant Robert Dee, a forty five year old who had served in the marines most of his adult life. He had fought most major battles of the last fifteen years in his gunnery sergeant uniform until he finally got his deserved promotion from me in the battle of Reach. Then there was the company sergeants- gunny Jack Hills, a veteran of Reach and Harvest, Sergeant Matthew Miller a man who had fought the rebels and was rumored to have beaten a rebel to death for killing one of his former company in a rebel uprising. Gunnery sergeant Bill Lister, Sara's platoon sergeant who also had a crush on his platoon commander, and was known by some of his men as ass staring Bill for his constant staring at his platoon commanders behind. He was also an elite sniper. On Reach he split a zealots head with one shot at one thousand yards. Sergeant John Butcher Jenkins. He got his nickname for his immense size and the fact that during a fight with some covie pirates he used his knife to kill an elite and four grunts in less than five seconds. Master sergeant Andrew Hodgins the companies senior NCO he was five years younger than the old man and nearly as experienced. Then there was the units black sheep, sergeant Alfie Bertrum a man who had come from another company and also had a desire for lieutenant Sara while the lieutenant did not mind Listers crush and did nothing to drive him away she responded harshly to Bertrums and hated him greatly. "Okay marines listen up" I started "Fred you lead a section

to defend airlock one, Jack you got two, Matty three ,Sara four, Bill five,_._ Butch six, Andy seven , Rob eight and Bertrum nine." I referred to him as Bertrum because I had no liking of the sergeant. "And command team will take ten. The airlocks were twenty to thirty but one to ten was easier to remember. "Sir yes sir!" shouted the commanders before running to accomplish there goals. The command team followed me down a separate corridor to get to airlock thirty. The team consisted of me, Samantha, corporal Louis Maynard, a radio and tech specialist, medic Eduardo doc Valadez, Amanda Stephenson a heavy weapons specialist, and privates Joshua Barrow and Manuel Lopez. We got to the airlock and I motioned to my men to gather round me. "Louis, Amanda you get the left corridor Ed, Josh, Manuel you got the one coming from the right me and Sam got the front one. Go!" I shouted and my men spread out to there positions. Me and Samantha took cover behind a weapons container and waited. "You know Sam you look really hot before a battle" I remarked to my lover, who laughed at the joke and slipped her hand into mine and leant forward and kissed me briefly. "Covies coming!" came Lopez' voice on the comm. Me and Sam pointed our guns over the container and waited. We both had MA5B assault rifles. We waited until hell broke loose.

Needler rounds hit the container, and I peeked over to see a major grunt and three minors blazing away. However me and Sam fired a shot burst each and all four fell. Gunshots echoed and explosions rocked the ship, a minute later a minor elite led four minor grunts in a charge of our position. However I riddled the elite and Sam shot down the fleeing grunts. However a more major assault followed. A Major elite led two minors and eight grunts in a charge. Both me and Sam chucked a grenade over the top of cover and when we looked over cover one elite was dead the other minors shield was down and four grunts lay mangled. We both hozed the two standing elites then turned our attention to the grunts. It was then I felt a searing pain in my left arm. A grunt had got me with his plasma pistol before Sam dropped him. She then turned to me and when she saw blood seeping from my arm she asked me in a worried voice "you alright?" "fine babe," was my reply. "Let me bandage it at least", she said. I nodded in approval, she took off the plating on my arm and bandaged my shoulder before gently slipping the plating back on. "Thanks", I said before giving her a brief kiss. Then some naval crewmen cam running past to get into the lifeboat. Then we got an order on the comm." Bravo company pull back and evacuate once lifeboats are away." After I heard the order I opened a comm with the whole company, "listen up marines we are pulling back to our evac positions NOW!" I shouted into my comm. "Lets move Sam" I said and we sprinted to where the rest of the command team was waiting, I then spoke to them " me and Sam will take point Lou, Amanda take the rear everyone else spread out in the middle." We then moved out meeting occasional grunts and elites. The command team got in a lifeboat with three naval crewmen and a pilot. "Hold on tight" said the pilot as we hurtled downwards. However a covenant ship drifted across our course and the pilot could do nothing as we hurtled into the ship. The three lifeboats to our left crashed into the ship first, then it went black as we crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tales of a Marine**

**Authors Note-**I used this chapter to explain why there are armed bodies on a covenant ship on Halo read and review or the mighty jub jub bird will feast on that you hold most dear!

**Chapter Two Crash landed in the enemy house **

**Captain Daniel Watson**

I slowly regained consciousness and pulled myself to my feet. I was to the left of the lifeboat which was sticking downwards in the small room they had landed in. The lifeboat had went in backwards and its eleven passengers had spilled into the small room, all of them were now conscious. The leader of the three naval crewmen introduced himself as petty officer Gavin Smith and introduced his crewmen as seaman Lucifer and sea women Tyler. The pilot introduced himself as flight lieutenant Robert Ainsworth. "Listen up people" I spoke in a shout whisper "we are going to find the covie hangar bay , a drop ship and fly out of here, lets get moving" I said shouldering my assault rifle and leading the way down the weird purple corridors of the ship. When me and Sam turned a corner we walked into a pair of grunts whom we quickly disposed of. However at the next bend there were two minor elites armed with plasma rifles. One whipped its rifle into Sams face. I took the other down with my assault rifle and the second one was riddled by the others. I knelt worriedly next to Sam and shouted "Sam!" her eyes opened, The doc came up and examined Sam "no serious damage, helmet absorbed most of the force and you have a hard head." He said before scurrying away, I helped Sam up and then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. When we separated I spoke to her "don't do that again". We again took position ahead but went more cautiously. We could hear gunfire from the men on the lifeboats that were to our left. I tried hailing them on the comm, " this is captain Watson I got five marines, three navy crewmen and a pilot and is there anyone human on this covie tub. I listened to silence before a voice racked by static said "this…. ..Lieutenant….Charlie Hungerford….Alpha comp… we …two hundred metres ……your position …backup. NOW!" then it was silent. I knew Charlie Hungerford he was commander of third platoon Alpha company. I looked on my HUD the lieutenant was two hundred metres south. Also there were twenty marines with him. Some with fading life signs, and along the way there was the signs of three pilots as well.

"Right lets get moving" , I said and yet again me and Sam took point and we moved towards the ever closing sound of gunfire. They met elites, grunts and jackals which they promptly killed. Me and Sam were approaching the room where the pilots were. We burst in to find our selves face to face with three pilots. "You Watson ?" one asked gruffly. "yep" I replied " lets get moving." We began moving down more corridors meeting more enemies as we neared the gunfire. Then we reached a door that led into the room where the marines were fighting. Everyone crowded round me. " We are going to clear the room do it quick and without causalities lets go!" I shouted as I opened the door and leapt into the large room with was filled with covenant supply crates and two unused wraiths .On one side of the room near a large door was the remaining eighteen marines. Two more had died. Me and my troops burst on the flank of the group of elites , grunts and jackals who were lead by a golden armoured zealot. Soon caught in a crossfire only the zealot remained and he charged the marines of Alpha company. Before he died ripped open a marines belly, decapitated another and sliced the third in half. Only then did it fall dead, riddled with bullets. Then our forces met in the middle of the room next to some sort of lift. A short marine, who I recognised as Charlie Hungerford came to greet me, "hello sir" he said snapping a salute , "good to see you Charlie now lets get to the hangar bay," I said before slowly shifting to walk away, when Charlie stopped me " we could use this gravity lift, sir" he suggested. I smiled at the thought. " Everyone get on the lift and prepare to have a nice ride. Everyone crowded on the pad as it powered up and sent us down to the surface.

We began moving out to secure the area when we had landed, however I ordered everyone to get moving through the gap in the cliff. However as most of the troops got through the two men of the rearguard were sliced by stealth elites. "Move!" I shouted as me, Sam and Charlie took the rear and followed the others slowly. I got on my comm "this is captain Watson , I need evac for twenty eight personnel from my position now , does anyone read me," I waited a minute, tension building when suddenly a voice responded, "this is flight lieutenant Holderby we read pelicans inbound ." I grinned and thumped Sam and Charlie on the back. Charlie was a god friend of mine he had served with me in many a battle before he became Alpha companies third platoon commander. I turned to the troops and shouted " evac is inbound get to cover and hold position. However a elite ultra led a charge of ten elites with three grunts each, and during the fire fight five of Alpha company died. The Ultra came at me sword aimed at me, however I stepped aside and fired a whole clip into the elites armour. I then picked up its energy sword and headed to where the pelicans had arrived.


End file.
